The Stranger
by MiSS MANG0
Summary: He was the grave robber. She was the thief.
1. Chapter 1: The Grave Robber

I get very dissatisfied about how my beginning chapters are, but I promise this is my final beginning chapter. Thank you for reading

Notes:

''-thinking

""-talking

-narrative ;)

_Disclaimer_: Hm…FF fans should already know these are not my characters, so don't sue me. Tidus nor Chocobos were hurt during the making of this chapter 

Note: Tidus and Wakka's jobs are called The Grave Robbers because they take the people's spirits, but the bodies don't want to let them go. So they aren't bad or anything. I'll clarify further if anyone's brain is about to leak out of their ears if it is still confusing  Sorry about the confusion.

**Chapter 1: The Grave Robber**

His sun-kissed golden hair couldn't seem any brighter in the dark glooms of the graveyard. The blue opal eyes he possessed seemed to glow with fire as his brow creased with frustration.

"Let go you little incompetent two-faced devil!" He had long gone given up trying to easily coax the unwilling spirit out of his dead, rotting corpse, and had resorted to planting both feet firmly on the edges of the grave and pulling as hard as he could. By then, the dead magistrate's spirit had resorted to biting the young grave robber's hands instead of pleading to stay as one with his body.

At last, the magistrate gave up after the grave robber threatened to cut his body up with his Brotherhood and feed it to the dogs like barbecue on skewers. He took the defeated spirit and it shrank down into a little shining ball which drifted into the air. Before the shining ball could slow down to increase its last moments in Spira, Tidus gave a little cut on the magistrate's corpse's neck, causing the spirit to flee faster into Sanctuary.

'Man, stupid persistent spirits give us a bad name. I mean, we could be The Grave Spirit Saviors instead of The Grave Robbers. We are saving their spirits in their pathetic, lifeless bodies. But nooooo, we have to be The Grave Robbers since they give such a hard fight for their spirits.' Tidus shook his head and put his hands on his hip and sighed.

"I bet that guy must have had his eyeballs popping out 10 centimeters when you cut him-if he still had a face of course." The grave robber grinned and turned around as he heard his friend, Wakka, who was also a fellow grave robber. Wakka was extremely physically built and nice, but most of the times, he was a fool, causing him to be single all this time. Since he was a pro at Blitzball, Wakka resorted to coaxing out the spirits and hitting them full force with his blitz ball.

"Bah, some stupid, vain magistrate who must have thought he was hot in his pathetic life."

"My, my, Tidus. Respect the dead." Wakka laughed and started to head out of the graveyard.

"Surprising to hear from someone who literally kills the dead with a blitz ball." Tidus laughed and started to head out too. "Finally! Done! Man, I knew it was going to be a hard day when that baby spirit started to cry and the parents' spirits came out of their corpses started to slap me. And I have to take the parents' spirits next week too."

"Have fun with that. I'm sure the parents will be happy to see you."

"I'm sure they will." Tidus rolled his eyes and kicked a pebble off the trail. He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, but not long before he ended up falling backwards. He opened his eyes and glared at the Chocobo gawking down at him.

"Tidus! You hurt the Chocobo! Are you okay my little dear?" Wakka ran up and hugged the creature two times his size around the neck.

"I'm fine. Thanks. No need to worry about me. I'm perfectly okay."

"That's good. You could have hurt Choco! You could have deflated his lungs with the impact of your big, hard head!" Wakka had a way to put things…in a weird, truthful, yet interesting way. You couldn't be bored with Wakka around, but you sure would be either really annoyed or really pissed.

"Get back here you big, fat chicken!" The Chocobo jumped up and hid, sort of, behind Wakka. A tall girl sporting blue overall shorts, an orange tanktop, blue boots, a wristband with 'Rikku', and an interesting style of blonde braids came rushing up to Wakka, Tidus, and the Chocobo. "Move it Wakka. We're going to have a feast tonight!" Rikku had a big frying pan in one hand, slowly slapping it in her palm. "That chicken has done nothing but eat all of my weapons and ruin the house! How do you stand that stinking…thing!" She glared and chucked the pan aimed for the Chocobo, which instead hit Tidus in the face.

"I think the Chocobo is saving you from hitting anybody with your daggers and stars before you stab anybody innocent in the face. I mean, if you still had your dagger, imagine what would have happened to Tidus."

"Stop imagining!" Tidus' face was red, not from embarrassment, but from the hard whack of the metal pan.

"By the way Tidus, get me groceries. Here's the list and the money." Rikku pushed a 1 meter list to Tidus and the gil.

'This is why you don't buy a 1 year supply of groceries and then wait a year, and then have to buy and drag all the 1 year supplies of groceries back!' Tidus started to walk slowly as he crossed his arms behind his head again, staring at the dull sun. 'This is going to be a long year.'


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange Encounter

Thank you for reading. I have to leave in 3 minutes, so just updating really fast :)

**Chapter 2: A Strange Encounter**

"And the next moment you know, I have my daggers right at his neck, whispering, 'I told you I would be back', and then I sent him into oblivion!"

"Really Yuffie? Tell us more!" The town's children gathered around the boastful ninja, their eyes sparkling with naïve wonder. Dressed in black like 99.9 of the town, her black hair threatened to strangle her as it wound slightly around her neck. She brushed it off, crossed her arms and casually leaned against the town pub's wall.

Meanwhile, another ninja with shoulder length brown hair sat down to the right of Yuffie, with her back to the wall also. She fingered her blue ocarina, sometimes tossing it into the air, grabbing it before it could reach the dusty ground. She was part of the .1 of the town, as she was dressed in a blue, flurry top, blue shorts, and a blue half dress.

She rolled her eyes at her friend, got up, and brushed the dust off her bottom. Yuffie laughed and started to walk off, patting the children's heads, motioning them to go back to their parents.

"Yuna, you can never tell a lie, can you?"

"I can. But my lies don't flow out 24/7 and like water slipping through my mouth," the two ninjas playfully punched each other, but with blows that could have sent a regular townsperson flying 10 meters off the ground. Yuna and Yuffie weren't just regular townspeople; you could tell with their eccentric clothes and eye colors. Yuna had blue eyes while Yuffie had green eyes. Quite different from the regular brown eyes most people possessed.

They ended up walking to a small run-down shop. It had an aura that wanted you to stay away, but it was the only shop to get your everyday mechanical needs. Yuna turned the door handle and Yuffie kicked it open. It was almost impossible to get in, as the whole floor was crowded with bolts, screws, and sometimes a random, helpless Moogle stuck in one of the engine parts.

"Cid! Will you **clean** your shop?"

"Hey, if I can't even clean myself, how do you expect me to clean my shop?" A medium-heighted man with blonde hair stepped out, slowly chewing on a toothpick.

"Getting out of your habits Cid?"

"If you can, I bet Lulu will bow down and kiss your feet," Cid laughed and popped his goggles.

Lulu was Cid's accomplice. She didn't do much, but she kept the shop cleaner than it was before. She was one of the most mature people in Spira, but always kept a doll around her. Lethal dolls. Yuffie shivered after pondering back at the time one of Lulu's dolls kicked her face while she was sleeping.

The door was kicked open again, bringing in a cold gust of air.

"Hey Cid."

"Hey Tidus. How long has it been? A year? Rikku sent you?"

"Yeap. I need a few parts, but you don't have to find them right now. You can take 6 months and I won't care. I have to carry back 10 tons of groceries anyways."

"Here, give me the list."

"Thanks Cid, bye."

Tidus waved and as he was hurrying by, knocked into Yuna.

"I'm sorry." Tidus kept hurrying, as he remembered last year, it took 7 hours to find everything Rikku wanted. Coming back with one thing missing meant hell for him. Cid's parts were an exception of course.

"Hey, what did you do?" Rikku elbowed Yuna as Tidus slipped out of the shop.

"Lookie here." Yuna held up a silver cross necklace on silver chain. "This is pretty."

"We make a great team." Rikku put her arm around Yuna and grinned. "I'm the liar, you're the stealer."

"I wish he had more stuff." Yuna frowned. "Let's see how much we can sell this for."


End file.
